


Dear Love...

by Chinatsu114



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Depressing, F/M, Girl - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, I remember, Letter, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Song fic, Tears, Young Love, boy - Freeform, dear, dear love, heaven was needing a hero, hug, kiss, lament, train
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: If I knew the last time that I held you was the last timeI'd have held you and never let go





	Dear Love...

**Author's Note:**

> Link to music:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5eFPivMTDE

_ [*Link to music*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5eFPivMTDE) _

_Dear Love_

Trochę to dziwne, pisać do ciebie i wiedzieć, że i tak ten list nigdy do ciebie nie trafi, ale ostatnio czytałam, że może mi to pomóc, więc stwierdziłam, że spróbuję.

Minęło już trochę czasu od ostatniego naszego spotkania, lecz ciągle mam przed oczami twoją twarz, jakbym widziała ją zaledwie wczoraj.

Pamiętam jak soczyście zielone były twoje oczy i jak ciągle odgarniałeś włosy z czoła. Tyle razy mówiłam ci, że powinieneś pójść do fryzjera, lecz ty wzruszałeś jedynie ramionami i twierdziłeś, że nie masz teraz zbytnio czasu, ale zrobisz to przy najbliższej wolnej chwili.

Był to dla ciebie trudny okres, twoi rodzice zaczęli coraz częściej się kłócić i podejrzewałeś, że może się to zakończyć rozwodem. Miałeś nadzieję na to, że jednak dojdą do porozumienia, lecz byłeś przygotowany na najgorsze. Mówiłeś, że jest ci z tego powodu smutno, komu by nie było, ale że rozumiesz. Po co ciągnąć coś, co nie ma przyszłości i tylko by ich męczyło. Dodatkowo, nocami uczyłeś się na egzaminy, by zdać je jak najlepiej i móc zacząć spełniać swoje marzenia, przez co byłeś ciągle zmęczony.

Mimo to, twój uśmiech był tak ciepły, że momentalnie rozgrzał moją duszę i poprawił mi humor. Było w tobie tyle radości i entuzjazmu. Tak bardzo cieszyłeś się, że mnie widzisz, że gdy tylko mnie zobaczyłeś, przyciągnąłeś mnie do siebie, otoczyłeś moje ciało swoimi ramionami i nie chciałeś wypuścić. Wtedy ze śmiechem próbowałam się wydostać, lecz teraz oddałabym wszystko, by znaleźć się jeszcze raz w twoich objęciach.

Pamiętam zapach twoich perfum, miękkość bluzy, którą miałeś wtedy na sobie, a którą tak często ci podkradałam, twój głos, cicho szepczący moje imię.

Tego dnia pogoda nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, więc zostaliśmy w twoim domu, grając w gry, opowiadając przeróżne historie i wymieniając się plotkami, co uwielbiałeś robić. Czas minął nam bardzo miło, jednak zdecydowanie za szybko i zanim się obejrzałam, musiałam wracać do siebie.

Czekając na mój pociąg nie rozmawialiśmy. Cieszyliśmy się chwilą, swoim towarzystwem.

Zanim wsiadłam, złapałeś mnie za rękę i jeszcze raz przyciągnąłeś do siebie, przyciskając usta do mojego czoła. Czułam jak muskają skórę, gdy wyszeptałeś te kilka słów, które sprawiły, że jeszcze bardziej się w tobie zakochałam.

Uważaj na siebie, kocham cię, powiedziałeś.

Pamiętam to wszystko, jakby to było wczoraj.

Pamiętam, a jednak od tego dnia minął już miesiąc.

Miesiąc bez ciebie, ale ze świadomością, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę.

Nie spojrzę w twoje oczy i nie przypomnę o wizycie u fryzjera, nie usłyszę twojego śmiechu.

Twoja twarz zastygła, głos zamarł, serce przestało bić.

Gdy dotarłam do domu, wysłałam ci wiadomość, że już dotarłam, żebyś się nie martwił i wiedział, że jestem bezpieczna.

Nigdy mi na nią nie odpisałeś.

Nigdy jej nawet nie odczytałeś.

Kiedy przy kolacji słuchałam wiadomości, pojawiła się wzmianka o wypadku samochodowym. Pijany kierowca wjechał na chodnik i w tłum ludzi.

Trzy osoby ranne, jedna ofiara śmiertelna.

Godzinę później zadzwoniła do mnie twoja mama, trochę się zdziwiłam, ale odebrałam. Przez łzy ledwo mogła wydusić słowo, ale zrozumiałam jedno.

Że już więcej cię nie zobaczę.

(xxx)

**PS** Mam kilka twoich bluz, żadna nie jest czerwona, za bardzo przypominałaby mi o tym, że bluza, w której wtedy byłeś była tak zakrwawiona, że ledwo można było zobaczyć jej oryginalny kolor. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz.


End file.
